Forum:Wondering about Wiki Affiliation for a Metal Gear series wide LP.
OP is BOLDED Heya folks. My name is Griff Morivan, and a friend and I are planning on doing a series wide Let's Play of the Metal Gear series from MG 1 and 2 (Subsistance retrans) up through MGS4. We're in the process of plotting out courses through the games, surviving the worst of the games. We're planning Hard Difficulty for all games where applicable, with at the very least, a No Alert, No Kill run of MGS3, since neither of us have mastered NANK for the other games. We'd like to be affiliated with the Metal Gear Wiki if it hasn't been done already. If it's something that is possible, please lemme know. I'll watch this page closely, as well as the PMs and whatnot. Thanks for taking the time to read. Griff Morivan 23:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :A series wide Let's Play of the series is something I'd love to do myself, but I don't really have the time. If you want to affiliate yourselves with us, that would be great. Which forums (if any) will you be posting this at? I'd happily pop on down and drop pieces of trivia as you guys run through. --Fantomas 08:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you guy are lucky to have the original Metal Gears (even if it's on Subsistence). LPs are fun to play and to watch for others, and I think other people would want to see MG/S games they don't have in action. --Agent M 09:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! We're happy to see an interest in an official Let's Play. we're working on how we're gonna do the order of play and how the commentary will work with all that. As for where it will be posted, I intend to make a page on the Wiki that I hope will be approved dedicated specifically to the Let's Play, specifically laden with Links, tips, etc. Also, I'll be posting in the forums of the Spoony Experiment at www.spoonyexperiment.com, which accepts a lot of fan stuff, so the fully flushed out MG/S LP will be welcome. The videos will be hosted dually on YouTube with six ten minute episodes weekly, and two half hour episodes on Blip.tv which will be the preferred method, seeing as we'd like to keep the commentary as flowing as possible, and Blip is better for that. If anyone is interested in helping out, be it with special cartography, suggesting paths or alternative methods of any segment of any of the primary six titles, we'll happily accept. If you're interested, please contact me at Griffen.Morivan@gmail.com, and... yeah. We appreciate that. Depended on how long this goes, we may add Rising, but we'll likely stick to just the six, seeing as doing MGS:PO and PW is already going to be incredibly difficult, given the difficulty of pulling video from the PSP. That, and, we kinda want to stick to the central story line. But that remains to be seen, ye? Anyhow, we'll probably be starting in the next week or so for MG1. SO! We look forward to this, we hope you do too, and thank you much! Griff Morivan 00:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC)